Chłopi/Zima/Rozdział I
Nadchodziła zima... – jeszcze się barowała z jesienią i porykujący tłukła po sinych dalach jako ten zwierz srogi i głodny, że nie wiada było, kiej przeprze a skoczy i lutymi kłami weżre się we świat... – jeszcze czasami prószył śnieg nikły, płowy – jesienny śnieg... – jeszcze przychodziły dnie osłupiałe, chorością sine, ckne, stękliwe, oropiałe i zgoła lamentem przejęte, a lodowym światłem mżące – dnie trupie, że ptactwo z krzykiem uciekało do borów, trwożniej bełkotały wody i toczyły się leniwo, jakby strachem stężałe, ziemia dygotała, a wszelaki stwór podnosił czujące, lękliwe oczy na północ – w niezgłębioną topiel chmur... – jeszcze noce były jesienne; oślepłe, głuche, zamętne, a pełne strzępów mgieł i brzasków gwiazd pomarłych rozgniłe noce dygotliwego milczenia, przenikniętego zduszonym krzykiem trwogi; pełne wzdychów bolesnych, szamotań, nagłych cichości, wycia psów, targań marznących drzewin, żałosnych głosów ptactwa szukającego schronisk, strasznych wołań pustek i rozstajów zgubionych w ciemnicy, łopotów jakichś lotów, cieniów zaczajonych pod ścianami zdrętwiałych chat, pełzających hukań; zjaw przerażających, nawoływań nierozeznanych, mlaskań okropnych, przeszywających jęków... – jeszcze czasami, o zachodzie, z posępnych pól ołowianego nieba wyłupywało się czerwone, ogromne słońce i spadało ciężko, niby kadź roztopionego żelaza, z której buchały krwawe wrzątki i biły dymy smoliste, czarne, popręgowane gorejącymi żagwiami, że świat cały stawał w łunach i w pożodze. I długo, długo w noc dogasały i stygły na niebie krwawe zarzewia, aż ludzie mówili: – Zima rośnie i na złych wichrach przyjedzie. I rosła zima, rosła co dzień, co godzina, co to oczymgnienie. Aż przyszła. A najrychlej przyleciały zapowiednie wici. Jakoś wnet po świętej Barbarze, patronce dobrej śmierci, o cichym, omdlałym zaraniu, spadły pierwsze krótkie, trzepotliwe wiatry; obleciały ziemię ze skowytem jako te psy węszące tropu, gryzły zagony, warczały w krzach, poszarpały śniegi, potarmosiły sady, poomiatały ogonami drogi, wytarzały się po wodach i milczkiem urwały kajś niekajś co starszych strzech i ogrodzeń i jęły się zwijać a ze skomleniem uciekać na bory – a po nich, zaraz na odwieczerzu, zaczęły się wysuwać z mroków długie, świszczące i jakoby kolczaste jęzory wichrów. Wiały noc całą, a tak zasię skowyczały w polach kiej to stado zgłodniałych wilków; a hulały rzetelnie, bo ano rankiem ziemia już dropiała spod stratowanych i wyżartych śniegów, gdzieniegdzie ino po dołkach i bruzdach bieliły się poszarpane płaty, a zagony świeciły łysicami, drogi leżały skostniałe i przemarzłe, mróz zaś wżerał się ostrymi kłami w ziemię, że dzwoniła jak żelazo – ale skoro dzień nastał, uciekły poszczekując, pokryły się w lasach i w przyczajeniu dygotały skokiem napiętym, złym. A niebo poczęło się zaciągać coraz mroczniej; chmury wypełzały ze wszystkich jam, podnosiły potworne łby, przeciągały zgniecione kadłuby, rozwichrzały sine grzywy, zielonawymi kłami błyskały i szły całym stadem – groźną, ponurą i milczącą ciżbą waliły się na niebo; szły od północy czarne, olbrzymie góry, postrzępione, podarte, spiętrzono, rosochate, niby kupy borów podruzgotanych, przerwanych głębokimi przepaściami, zasypanych zielonymi ławicami lodów, a parły się naprzód z dziką mocą, z głuchym poszumem; od zachodu, zza borów czarnych, nieruchomych wysuwały się z wolna sine, obrzękłe zwały, prześwitujące gdzieniegdzie jakby ogniem, a szły jedna za drugą, rzędem nieskończonym, ciągiem coraz większym, jakoby te klucze ptaków wielgachnych; zaś od wschodu wywlekały się chmury płaskie, zrudziałe, przekrwione, przeropiałe, zgoła paskudne, kieby te ścierwa przegniłe i ociekające posoką; i od południa szły, ino że zwietrzałe, czerwonawe, podobne do bajorów i trzęsawisk torfowych, a pełne pręg i gruzłów sinych, pełne plam i rojowisk strasznych – jakby pełne tego gmerzącego robactwa; a jeszcze i z góry, jakby z wygasłego słońca, spadały kłakami rudnymi, to sypały się barwione jako te żużle stygnące – a wszystkie szły na siebie, stożyły się w góry przeogromne i zalały niebo czarnym, strasznym kipiątkiem błota i rumowisk... Świat z nagła poczerniał, cisza się uczyniła głucha, przygasły światłości, sine oczy wód pomdlały, wszystko jakby zdrętwiało i stanęło w zdumieniu z przytajonym tchem, lęk wionął po ziemi, mróz przenikał kości, strach chycił za gardziele, dusze padły w proch ,lute przerażenie załopotało nad wszelkim stworzeniem – widać było, jak zając gnał przez wieś z rozwianą szerścią, to wrony z krzykiem przejmującym wpadały do stodół albo i zgoła do sieni, psy wyły po przyzbach jak oszalałe, ludzie chyłkiem uciekali do chałup, a nad stawem biegała ślepa kobyła z resztką wozu, tłukła się o płoty, o drzewa i z dzikim kwikiem szukała stajni. Ciemnica się rozlewała mętna, dusząca: chmury opadały coraz niżej, zwalały się z lasów rozkotłowaną gęstwą tumanów i toczyły się po zagonach jak te wody wzburzone, rozhukane, straszne – uderzyły na wieś i zalały wszystko lodowatą, brudną mgłą; naraz niebo się przedarło na środku i zajaśniało modrawo niby lustro studzienne, świst ostry przeszył ciemności, mgły się skłębiły z nagła, a z pękniętej czeluści lunął pierwszy wicher, a za nim już leciał drugi, dziesiąty, setny! Wyły już stadami, lały się z tej gardzieli niby rzeki niczym nie powstrzymane, rwały się jakby z łańcuchów i rozskowyczoną, wściekłą zgrają biły w chmury, rzucały się na ciemnice i rozwalały je do dna, przeżerały na wskróś i rozmiatały niby tę słomę strupieszałą. Wrzask poszedł po świecie, zamęt, szumy, świsty, kurzawa. Chmury, stratowane ostrymi kopytami wichrów, uciekały jakby chyłkiem na bory i lasy, niebo się przecierało, dzień znowu zaświecił ołowianymi oczami, stwór wszelki odetchnął z ulgą. Ale wichry wiały wciąż, bez mała całą niedzielę, a bez folgi żadnej ni przestanku. Dnie to tam jeszcze jako tako człowiek strzymać wstrzymał, że to ino ci się wiedli na świat, kogo potrzeba gnała, drugie zaś po chałupach siedzieli i końca wyglądali, ale noce były nie do wytrzymania, a przyszły akuratnie jasne, rozgwiażdżone i w górze ciche, ino na ziemi wichura odprawiała diabelskie gody, jakby się naraz ze sto chłopa obwiesiło, że i zasnąć nie było można, jakże, kiej szły takie ryki, trzaski, łomoty i hurkotania, jakby tysiące pustych wozów a w pędzie największym przejeżdżało po grudzie, a te tętenty, od których ziemia drżała, a te hukania Bóg wie czyje, te wrzaski, te wycia! Chałupy trzeszczały, bo raz w raz wichura parła barami ściany, tłukła się o węgły, podważała okapy, za przyciesie się brała, w drzwi tłukła jakby łbem, że niejedne puściły, szyby gnietła, aż trza było wśród nocy wstawać i przytykać poduszkami, bo darła się do wnętrza z kwikiem kiej ta świnia uprzykrzona, a tak prażyła ziąbem, iż ludzie pod pierzynami, a kostnieli! Co się naród nacierpiał przez te dnie i noce, to i nie wypowiedzieć! A co szkód narobiła, to i nie zliczyć: poobalała płoty, powydzierała poszycia, u wójta prawie nową szopę przewróciła, Bartkowi Kozłowi wzięła dach ze stodoły i poniosła w pola o dobre pół stajania, Winciorkom komin zwaliła, we młynie udarła kawał dranicowego dachu, a co strat pomniejszych! Co drzew wyłamała w sadach i borach! Na wielkiej drodze wyrwała cosik ze dwadzieścia topoli, że padły w poprzek kiej te trupy srodze pomordowane i obdarte. W te wiejne i wrzaskliwe dni Lipce były jakby wymarłe; wichura hulała po drogach z taką mocą, że kto się ino wychylił z chałupy, wnet go przycapiała za łeb i waliła, gdzie popadło – w rowy, o drzewa, na płoty ciepała, a nawet Jaśka Przewrotnego zwiała z mostu do stawu, że ledwie się chłopak wygramolił, a dęła wciąż, sypała piaskiem i niosła gałęzie, wióry, snopki z dachów, czasem i wierzchół pomniejszy, że leciały w kurzawie niby te ptaszyska rozgonione i tłukły się o ściany, we świat gnały! Najstarsi ludzie nie baczyli tak swarliwych i uprzykrzonych wiatrów. Gnietli się też po zadymionych chałupach i swarzyli z ckności niemało, bo ciężko było nosa pokazać za węgieł , tyla że niecierpliwsze kobiety przebierały się raz w raz chyłkiem pod płotami, niby to z kądzielą szły do kum a głównie, bych pomleć ozorami a nawyrzekać; chłopy zaś młóciły zawzięcie, spoza przywartych wrótni stodół biły cepy od rana do późnego wieczora, mróz owarzył zboże. to łacniej się łuszczyło, a ino na odwieczerzu, kiej wichura nieco folgowała, niejeden z parobków przemykał się z ćwiartką jaką do karczmy. A wichry wciąż jednako wiały i gryzły mrozem coraz krzepciej, że już od tej wiejby pozamarzały rzeczki i strugi, bagna stężały, staw nawet pokrył się przejrzystym, modrym prawie lodem, tyle że ino przy moście, gdzie głębiej było, woda się jeszcze burzyła i nie dawała, ale brzegi leżały już skute na moc, że trzeba było przyręble ciąć dla wodopojów. Dopiero przed samą świętą Łucją przyszła odmiana. Mróz sfolżał i ociepliło się zdziebko, wichry jakby zdychały, bo ino od czasu do czasu przedmuchnęły świat, ale już miętsze i nie tak swarliwe, niebo zaś się wyrównało kieby to pole zbronowane, a pokryte wielgachną siwą, zgrzebną płachtą, a tak nisko się opuściło, iż jakby się na przydrożnych topolach wsparło. Ale posępnie było, szaro i głucho. A skoro jeno przedzwonili na południe, zmroczało się nieco i jął padać śnieg dużymi płatami, a sypał gęsty, bo wnet opierzył wszystkie drzewa i wyniosłości. Noc się rychlej zrobiła, ale śnieg nie przestawał, sypał coraz gęściej, suchszy nieco a sypki, i tak już przez całą noc padał. Na świtaniu było już śniegu na dobre trzy piędzie, do cna przyokrył kożuchem ziemię i przesłonił świat cały modrawą białnością, a leciał wciąż, bez przestanku. Taka cichość padła na ziemię, że ani jeden powiew nie zadrgał, ani jeden dźwięk się nie przedzierał wskroś tych spływających puchów, nic, zamilkło wszystko, ogłuchło, jakby przed cudem stanęło i przychylone nieco zasłuchało się uroczyście w tym ledwie wyczutym szeleście, w tym locie cichym, w tej białości martwej, rozdrganej i opadającej nieustannie. Biaława ćma się czyniła, rosła, stawała; biały, migotliwy, niepokalany brzask sypał się by ta wełna najbielsza, najmiększa, najśliczniejsza; suły się gęstwą nieprzeliczoną by ta zamarzła poświata, jakoby wszystkie gwiezdne światłości, zakrzepły w szron i starte lotem podniebnym na proch, świat zasypywały, przysłoniły się rychło bory, przepadły pola, że ani okiem uchwycił, zginęły drogi, roztopiła się wieś cała i wsiąknęła w tę białość cudną, w ten oślepiający tuman, a w końcu nie było już dla oczów nic widne, prócz tych strug śnieżystego pyłu, spływającego tak cicho, tak równo, tak słodko, kiej te wiśniowe okwiaty w noc miesięczną. Na trzy kroki nie dostrzegł chałupy ni drzewa, ni płotu ni czyjej postawy, ino głosy ludzkie latały w tej bieli kiej osłable motyle, a mylnie, bo nie wiada skąd płynące, dokąd – a coraz słabiej się trzepotały, coraz ciszej... I tak sypało dwa dni i dwie noce, że w końcu zasypało chałupy, iż się wznosiły jako te śniegowe kopice, buchające brudnymi kołtunami dymów, drogi się wyrównały z polami, sady były pełne po wręby płotów, staw całkiem zginął pod nawałą, biała równia, nieobjęta, chłodna, nieprzenikniona, puszysta i cudna pokryła ziemię, a śnieg wciąż padał, tylko że już coraz suchszy i rzedszy, to nocami przedzierały się gwiezdne migoty, a w dzień modrzało niebo gdzieniegdzie wskróś tych polatujących paździerzy białych i powietrze stawało się słuchliwsze, głosy darły się ostro przez gęstwę, raźno, hukliwie. Wieś jakby się przebudziła, ruch powstał, kto niekto wyjeżdżał saniami, ale zawracał rychło, bo drogi były nie do przebycia; gdzieniegdzie przekopywali ścieżki między chałupami, odwalali śniegi sprzed drzwi, wywierali na ścieżaj obory, radość przejmowała wszystkich, a już dzieci to szalały z uciechy, psy naszczekiwały wszędzie, polizywały śniegi i ganiały wspólnie z chłopakami. Zaroiło się na drogach, wrzaski się podniesły w opłotkach, krzyczeli a bili się śniegułkami, a tarzali w miękkim, puszystym śniegu, a bałwany okrutne czynili, a saneczkami się ciągali, że te ich piski ucieszne i przegony zapełniły wieś całą, aż Rocho zaprzestał nauczania w ten dzień, bo nie mógł nikogój utrzymać przy lementarzu. Coś trzeciego dnia, o samym zmierzchu, śnieg przestał padać, prószyło jeszcze niekiedy, ale tak jakby kto worek z mąki wytrzepywał nad światem, że i znać nie było, ale niebo spochmurniało, wrony tłukły się koło domów i przysiadały na drogach, a noc się zaciągnęła bezgwiezdna, ołowiana, tymi śniegami omroczonymi rozbielona, a taka cicha, zakrzepła i martwa, jakby już całkiem z wszelkiej mocy wyzuta. – Choćby i ten najlekciejszy wiaterek, a zakurki będą – szepnął rankiem, na drugi dzień, stary Bylica wyzierając przez okienko. – Niech ta będą, zarówno mi jedno! – burknął Antek dźwigając się z pościeli. Hanka zażegała ogień w kominie i wyjrzała przed sień. Wcześnie było, koguty piały po wsi, mrok leżał gruby jeszcze, jakby kto wapno zmieszał na poły z sadzą i przytrząsnął świat, że nie rozeznał ni drzew, ni chałup, ni dalekości, ino na wschodzie tliły się brzaski niby te spopielałe zarzewia, a na ziemi leżała głęboka cichość i chłód surowy wionął. W izbie też był ziąb przenikający, wilgotny, a tak chwytliwy, że Hanka wzuła trepy na bose nogi, w kominie ledwie się tliło, bo jałowcowa świeżyzna ino trzeszczała i dymiła, aż Hanka uścibnęła drzazeg z jakiejś deski, to słomy podtykała, że wreszcie gałęzie się zajęły płomieniem i rozświetliły nieco. – Naleciało go tyla, że i na całą zimę starczy – zagadał znów stary wychuchując szybkę, obrośniętą zielonawym, grubym lodem, bych w świat popatrzeć. Starszy chłopak, któremu już było na czwarty rok, zaczął chlipać w łóżku, a z drugiej strony domu, z mieszkania Stachów, rozbrzmiewały ostre głosy kłótni, wyrzekań i piski dziecińskie, i trzaskanie drzwiami. – Weronka swoim pacierzem dzień zaczyna! – szepnął urągliwie Antek okręcając nogi nagrzanymi przed kominem onuczkami. – Przyuczyła się trajkotać, to i trajkocze, chocia nie potrza, ale to nie bez złość, nie... – jąkał cicho stary. – A juści – dzieciska też tłucze nie bez złość?... Abo Stachowi nie da dobrego słowa, ino cięgiem huruburu, jak na tego psa, to pewnie z dobrości? – mówiła Hanka przyklękając do kołyski, by dać piersi młodszemu, któren też popłakiwał a kulasami grzebał. – Ile? – trzy niedziele, jak u waju siedzimy w chałupie, a to i dzień jeden obyć się nie obył bez wrzasków a bijatyki, a tego kłyźnienia! Pies to, nie kobieta! A Stacho ciamajda i pozwala sobie kołki ciesać na łbie, robi jak wół, a gorzej ma od psa. Stary spojrzał lękliwie, chciał nawet coś rzec w obronie, gdy właśnie drzwi się otwarły od sieni i Stacho wraził głowę wraz z cepami, co je niósł na ramieniu. – Antek, chcesz iść do młocki? Organista powiedział, bym sobie dobrał kogo do jęczmienia, a suchy i dobrze, letko się otrzaskuje... – napierał mi się Filip, ale jeżeli chcesz... to juści, zarób sobie... – Bóg zapłać, weźcie Filipa, ja ta u organisty wyrabiał nie będę. – Twoja wola! Panu Bogu oddaję. Hanka aż się zerwała na odpowiedź Antkową, wnet jednak przychyliła się i wtuliła głowę w kolebkę, by łez nie pokazać i tego strapienia! – Jakże, taka zima, taka skrzytwa, taka bieda, że żyją jeno ziemniakami ze solą, grosza jednego nie ma, a on robić nie chce! Całe dnie przesiaduje w chałupie, papierosy kurzy i duma! albo znów gania po świecie, jak ten głupi, za wiatrem chyba! Mój Boże, mój Boże! – jękała boleśnie. – Już nawet Jankiel nie chce borgować, krowę przyjdzie sprzedać, cóż?.. Uparł się to i sprzeda, a do roboty się nie weźmie... Juści, prawda, że mu to i nijako na wyrobek iść, markotno, ale co począć, co? Żeby to ona chłopem była, mój Boże, nie żałowałaby pazurów, a to choćby kulasy po łokcie urobić, bych ino krowy nie sprzedać, bych ino zwiesny doczekać, zimę przetrzymać... A1e co ja uradzę, biedna, co?... – Rozskrzypiała się jej tak dusza, że rady dać sobie nie mogła. Wzięła się do zwykłych, codziennych obrządków a ukradkiem spozierała na męża, któren siedział przed kominem, okręcił w połę kożucha starszego chłopaka i ocieplał mu nożęta dłonią nagrzewaną, patrzył ponuro w ogień i wzdychał; stary pod oknem obierał ziemniaki. Milczenie przykre, niepokojące, przesycone tajonymi żalami, wezbrane dławiącym uczuciem nędzy, motało się między nimi. Nie spoglądali sobie w oczy, nie przemawiali, słowa więzły w strapieniach, uśmiechy zgasły, w oczach błyskały tłumione wyrzuty, a w bladych, wynędzniałych twarzach widniała gorycz, żale się snuły, a zarazem harda , żelazna nieustępliwość. Przeszło już trzy tygodnie od wypędzenia z ojcowej chałupy i tyle dni długich, tyle nocy , a nie przepomnieli oboje jeszcze niczego, nie przeboli krzywdy ni opamiętali się w zawziętości – tak mocno czuli, jakby się to stało w tym oczymgnieniu. Ogień trzaskał wesoło, ciepło się rozlewało po izbie, aż lód na szybach topniał i te smugi śniegu, nawianego szparami, tajały pod przyciesiami, a gliniany tok pocił się i opływał rosą. – Przyjdą te Żydy? – spytała wreszcie. – Powiedziały, że przyjdą. I znowu ani słowa więcej. ,Jakże, któreż miało rzec pierwsze i co? – Hanka?... Kiej się bojała gęby ozewrzeć, bych te żale nabrane w serce nie lunęły z niej choćby i poniewoli! – Nie, taiła wszystko w sobie i powstrzymywała, jak mogła. Antek? Cóż miał powiedać? że mu źle? I bez tego wiadomo, a do przyjacielstwa nie był nigdy skory i do ugwarzania się, choćby i z kobietą swoją, ochoty nie miał! Jakże tu i mówić , kiej duszę przeżerała nienawiść, kiej za każdym wspominkiem serce mu się kurczyło z bolenia, a pazury się rozczapierzały taką złością, że choćby na całą wieś, a gotów się był rzucić!... Już nie nosił słodkich wspominków o Jagnie, jakby jej nigdy nie miłował, jakby nie brał w te same ręce, którymi teraz gotów był ją rozdzierać. Ale żalu do niej nie miał. – Kobieta niektóra jest jako ten pies zwleczony, pójdzie za każdym, kto ino większą skibką przynęci abo i kijem postraszy. – Myślał o niej, nieczęsto jednak, bo mu ginęła w pamięci pod nawałą krwawiących, żywych i bolesnych uraz do ojca. Stary był winowaty, ociec to był tym krzywdzicielem, tym osękiem, któren się wbił w samo serce i bolał coraz ostrzej, przez niego to wszystko, przez niego! I zbierał, zgarniał w siebie wszystko zło, wszystkie krzywdy, jakich doznał, i przepowiadał że jako ten pacierz niezapomniany! Różaniec ci to był bolesny i jątrzący, ale go sobie przewłóczył przez serce, bych jeszcze lepiej zapamiętać! O swoją biedę nie stał, chłop zdrowy, to byle miał dach nad głową, więcej mu nie potrza, o dzieciskach niech kobieta zabiega, ale sama czysta krzywda go piekła kiej ogień i rosła wciąż, rozrastała się w nim niby ta parząca pokrzywa! Bo i jakże, trzy niedziele dopiero, a już się cała wieś odwróciła od niego, jakby go nie znali, jakby przybłęda był ze świata, omijali go kiej zapowietrzonego, nikt nie zagadał, do chałupy nie zajrzał, nie pożałował, dobrego słowa nie dał – a jak na tego zbója spoglądali. Nie to nie, napraszał się nie będzie, ale i po kątach krył nie będzie ni ustępywał nikomu z drogi! Kiej na udry, to na udry! Ale dlaczego to wszystko? Że się z ojcem pobił?... Pierwszy raz to we wsi czy co! Czy to Józek Wachnik nie bije się co dni parę?... Czy to Stach Płoszka nie przetrącił kulasa swojemu? A nikt im marnego słowa nie powiedział, ino jego postponują, bo na kogo Pan Bóg, to i wszyscy święci. Starego to robota, starego ale zapłacone miał będzie za wszystko, zapłacone. Jeno dychał odemstą i myśleniem o niej, a cały ten czas żył w gorączce i niepamięci; do roboty się nie brał, o biedzie nie myślał, w jutro nie patrzył, ino się po tych mękach ciężkich tulał i darł w sobie. Nieraz nocami zrywał się z pościeli i leciał na wieś, błąkał się po drogach, w ciemnicach się krył i marzył zemstę srogą, poprzysięgał, iż nie daruje swojego. Śniadanie zjedli w cichości, a on wciąż siedział osowiały i przeżuwał te wspominki kiej oset kolący a gorzki. Dzień się już duży zrobił, ogień przygasł, a przez odmrożone nieco szybki biło białawe, zimne światło śniegów; lodowe, smutne brzaski roztrzęsły się po kątach i obnażyły izbę, że stanęła w całej nędzy. Mój Boże, Borynowa chałupa dworem się widziała przy tej ruderze; co chałupa, nawet obora ojcowa sposobniejszą była la ludzi. Chlew to przegniły, nie dom; kupa zmurszałych bali, nawozu i śmiecia zgniłego. Ni jednej deski na ziemi, gliniany tok pełen wybojów, błota przymarzłego i śmieci wdeptanych, że niech ino odgrzało od komina, to smród bił gorszy niźli z gnojówki, a z tego trzęsawiska dźwigały się ściany spaczone, struchlałe, przegniłe, że wilgoć lała się po nich, a w kątach mróz trząsł siwą brodą; ściany pełne dziur, pozapychanych gliną, a miejscami słomą z. nawozem! A niski pułap wisiał kiej to stare sito podarte, że słomy opajęczonej więcej w nim było niźli desek. Jedne sprzęty i statki, co coś niecoś przykrywały tę nędzę, a te parę świętych obrazów na ścianach, zaś drąg z ubierem rozwieszonym i skrzynia przysłaniały przegrodę chruścianą, za którą mieściły się krowy. Hanka, chocia powoli, a rychło obrządziła gospodarstwo; juści, niewiela tego było; krowa, jałowica, prosiak, gąsków parę i kurków, to i cała parada, i bogactwo całe. Ubrała chłopaków, że wnet się przetoczyli do sieni zabawiać z Weronczynymi dziećmi, wrychle też jazgoty a wrzaski szły stamtąd, a sama przygarniała się nieco, jako że kupcy przyjść mieli i na wieś trza było iść. Właśnie chciała się z mężem naredzić i coś niecoś pogadać przódzi o tej sprzedaży, ale nie śmiała zacząć, bo Antek wciąż siedział przed wygasłym kominem, zapatrzony gdziesik, ponury, aż strach ją obleciał. – Co mu jest? – Zezuła trepy, bych go ino nie jątrzyć hałasem, ale coraz częściej spozierała na niego z trwożliwą czułością i niepokojem. – Ciężej mu, bo nie taki kiej drugie, ciężej – myślała i okrutna chęć ją wzięła zagadać, popytać, użalić się nad nim, już przystanęła z boku, już miała to dobre słowo w sercu wzruszonym – nie śmiała jednak. Jak tu i rzec było, kiej na nią nie zważa, jakby całkiem nie widział nic koło siebie! Westchnęła boleśnie; nieletko jej było na duszy, nie – nie drujkość czuła ano w sercu miodową, a ten gorzki piołun! Mój Jezu, inaczej mają drugie, choćby i te komornice, a lepiej. – A tu na jej głowie wszystko leży, turbuj się, zabiegaj, starunek o wszystkim miej, kłopocz się, ani zagadać do kogo, ni się przed kim wyżalić! Niechby ją skrzyczał, niechby nawet i zbił, wiedziałaby, że w chałupie jest chłop czujny, nie drewno. A ten nic, czasem burknie kiej pies zły abo i spojrzy, że jakby kto mrozem oblał duszę – ani przemówić do niego, ni przystąpić z tym szczerym sercem, jak to zwyczajnie bywa w małżeńskim stanie abo i w przyjacielstwie. Hale, powiesz co, użalisz się, juści! Co mu ta kobieta, co żona tyla, bych chałupy pilnowała, jeść uwarzyła i dziecisków strzegła. Abo to dba o co?... Bo to kiej przyhołubi, popieści, dobrością zniewoli, przygarnie mocno, ugwarzy się! Nie stoi on o to wszystko, nie! Ino się cięgiem myśleniem górno nosi, jak obcy zachowuje, że i nie wie, co się wedle niego dzieje! A ty, człowieku, sama bierz wszystko na swoją głowę, sama cierp, wydzieraj się, turbuj, a jeszcze ci i tym dobrym słowem nie odpłaca!... Nie mogła już powstrzymać bolesnego zalewu żałości ni łez, uciekła do krów, za przegrodę, wsparła się na żłobie i cicho chlipała, a gdy krasula poczęła sapać i lizać ją po głowie i plecach, buchnęła głośną skargą... – I ciebie zbraknie, bydlątko, i ciebie... przyjdą tu wnet... stargują... postronek ci za rogi założą... poprowadzą... we świat cię powiedą, żywicielko nasza... w cały świat!... – szeptała obejmując ją za szyję i tuląc rozbolałą duszę do tego stworzenia czującego. Nie powstrzymywała jęków ni płaczu, bo wstawał w niej nagły, mocny bunt. Nie, tak być nie może dłużej, krowę sprzedadzą, jeść nie ma co, a on siedzi, roboty nie szuka, do młócki, choć proszą, nie idzie, a choćby i ten złoty groszy dwadzieścia zarobił na dzień, na sól by było, na okrasę, kiej już i tej kapki mleka zbraknie! Wróciła do izby. – Antek! – powiedziała ostro, śmiele, gotowa wszystko wypowiedzieć. Podniósł na nią ciche, zaczerwienione oczy i tak spojrzał smutnie a żałośnie, że jej dusza struchlała, opadł ją gniew, a serce zatłukło się litością... – Mówiłeś, by przyszli po krowę? – rzekła cicho i dziwnie miękko. – Pewnie już idą, bo tam na drodze coś pieski jazgoczą... – Ni, w Sikorowym obejściu naszczekują – powiedziała wyjrzawszy. – Przed połedniem się obiecali, to ino ich patrzeć. – Musimy to przedać, co? – Jakże, grosza potrzeba, paszy też la dwóch nie starczy... musimy, Hanuś, cóż poredzić... szkoda krowy... juści... ale kto nie ma grosza, nie umacza i nosa... – mówił cicho i z taką dobrocią, że Hance stajała dusza, a serce zaczęło się trzepotać radością i nadzieją; patrzyła mu w oczy jak ten pies wierny i słuchliwy, że już w tym oczymgnieniu nie żałowała krowy ni niczego. Spoglądała ino pilnie, bez udręki w tę twarz umiłowaną, a słuchała tego głosu, co jak ogień szedł przez serce i rozgrzewał ją dobrocią i rozczuleniem. – Juści, że trzeba... Jałowica ostanie, ocieli się jakoś w półpoście, to się jeszcze tej kapki mleka doczekamy przywtórzyła, byle ino on mówił dalej. – A jakby zbrakło paszy, to się dokupi. – Owsianki cheba, bo żytniej starczy do zwiesny. Ociec, odwalcie kopczyk, trza zajrzeć, czy ziemniaki nie przewiane. – Siedźcie, za ciężka la was robota, ja odkopię. Podniósł się, zdjął kożuch, zabrał łopatę i wyszedł przed dom. ' Śniegu było prawie równo z dachem, bo dom stał na wydmuchu, za wsią prawie, o dobre staje od drogi, a nie osłonięty ni płotem, ni sadem, kilka dzikich, pokręconych trześni rosło przed oknami, ale tak były zasypane, że ino gałęzie wysuwały się ze śniegu, kiej te palce chorością poskręcane. Sprzed okien to tam stary jeszcze do dnia śnieg przekopał, zaś kopczyk z ziemniakami tak zawiało, że ani go było rozeznać spod śniegów. Antek wziął się ostro za robotę, bo śniegu było na chłopa, a chociaż świeży, uleżał się już i stężał nieco, że trza go było krajać w cegły; zapocił się też niezgorzej, nim odwalił, ochotnie jednak robił i był dobrej myśli, bo raz w raz rzucał pecyną na dzieci, baraszkujące przed progiem, ino chwilami, gdy mu się przypominały udręki dawne, mdlały mu ręce, zaprzestawał roboty, wspierał się grzbietem o ścianę i niósł oczami po świecie. Wzdychał i znowu się błąkał duszą jak ta owca zgubiona w noc ciemną. A dzień był chmurnawy, szarawy, a przebielone niebo wisiało nisko, śniegi rozścielały się grubym, puszystym kożuchem i leżały, jak okiem sięgnąć, modrawą i ogłuchłą, martwą równią; mgliste i przejęte stężałymi szronami powietrze przesłaniało świat wszystek niby przędzą; że to chałupa Bylicowa była jakby na wzgórku, to wieś widniała kieby na dłoni; rzędy kopic abo i tych kretowisk śnieżnych siedziały w podle siebie i wiedły się dokoła zasypanego stawu , ani dojrzał gdzie chałupy całej, wszystkie zniknęły pod śniegiem, kajś niekajś ino czerniały ściany stodół, kłębiły się rude torfowe dymy, to szarzały drzewiny pod śniegowymi czapami, ino głosy raźno się rozlegały w tych białościach, leciały z końca w koniec wsi, a monotonne capanie cepów dudniało głucho jak gdyby spod ziemi. Drogi leżały puste i zasypane, a na zaśnieżonycłn polach ni żywa dusza nie majaczyła, nic ino ta przeogromna pustka biała i martwa, zastygła w śniegach. Przemglone dale tak się stapiały, że ani rozeznać było nieba od ziemi; jedne lasy modrzały niecoś z bielm, jakby tam chmura wisiała. Ale Antek niedługo się błąkał po śnieżnym pustkowiu, nawrócił znowu oczy na wieś, za ojcową chałupą gonił, nie zdążył zaś i pomyśleć, bo Hanka ano wlazła do dołu i stamtąd skrzeczała. – Nie przemarzły! Wachnikom tak wiatry przeziębiły, że z pół dołu musieli świniami spaść, a nasze zdrowe. – A dobrze. Wyjdź no, widzi mi się, że idą Żydy! Trza krowę wywieść przed dom! – Juści, że Żydy, a nie kto drugi, juści, że te zapowietrzone! – zawołała ze złością. Jakoż od karczmy, przez dróżkę, do cna zasypaną i ledwie co poznaczoną Stachowymi trepiskami, kopało się dwóch Żydów, juści, że pieski prawie z pół wsi goniły za nimi z wielgą uciechą i szczekaniem, a tak zajadle dobierały się do nich, aż Antek wyszedł naprzeciw i obronił – Jak się macie, no? Spóźnilim się, bo takie śniegi, takie śniegi! Ani przejść, ani przejechać, wiecie? A w boru to już szarwarkiem przekopują drogę! Nic się nie ozwał na ich gadanie, ino do izby poprowadził, by się nieco rozgrzali. Hanka zaś wytarła krowie ognojone boki, oddoiła mleko, co się jej tam od rana uzbierało, i przewiedła przez izbę na dwór. Krowa się opierała, szła niechętnie, a przestąpiwszy próg wyciągała gębulę, wąchała, to śnieg jęła zlizywać, aż ni stąd, ni zowąd zaryczała przeciągle, cicho a żałośnie, i tak się rwała z postronka, że ledwie ją stary udzierżał. Hanka już nie mogła tego przenieść, żal ją przejął szrogi i tak świdrujący, aż buchnęła płaczem, a za nią i dzieci czepiając się matczynego wełniaka uderzyły w krzyk i lament! Antkowi też nie było wesoło, nie, ino zęby zasiekł, wsparł się o ścianę i patrzył na wrony, co się zleciały na rozgrzebany z dołu śnieg, a handlarze zaś szwargotali między sobą i wzięli krowę macać a oglądać ze wszystkich stron. Juści, że Antkom zrobiło się w sercach kiej na pogrzebie, aże się odwracali od bydlątka, co próżno się targało na uwięzi, darmo wykręcało do gospodarzy wybałuszone i zestrachane oczy, darmo porykiwało głucho. – Jezu!... Na tom cię, krówko, pasła, na tom zabiegała, na tom starunek o tobie miała... by cię na rzeź powiedli...na zatracenie... – lamentowała Hanka tłukąc głową o ścianę, a dzieci też w płaczliwy wtór biły. Ale po próżnicy lamenty a płacze, na darmo, bo musu, człowiecze, nie przeprzesz, doli nie przemożesz ni tego, co być ma... – Co chcecie? – spytał wreszcie starszy, siwy Żyd. – Trzysta złotych. – Trzysta złotych za tę chabaninę! Wy, Antoni, chory jesteście czy co? – Ty mi od chabanin na nią nie pyskuj, byś czego nie oberwał! Widzisz go, krowa młoda, na piąty rok ledwo idzie, spaśna – wrzeszczała Hanka. – Sza... sza... w handlu gniewu nie ma o to słowo... bierzecie trzydzieści rubli? – Powiedziałem swoje! – I ja mówię swoje, trzydzieści jeden... no, trzydzieści jeden i pół... no, trzydzieści dwa – dajcie rękę... no, trzydzieści dwa i pół... zgoda? – Rzekłem. – Ostatnie słowo, trzydzieści i trzy! Nie, to nie!– powiedział flegmatycznie i oglądał się za swoim, kijem, a starszy zapinał chałat. – Za telachną krowę!... A dyć bójcie się Boga, ludzie...krowa kiej obora, sama skóra warta z dziesięć rubli... za telachną krowę... oszukańce... Chrystobije... – jąkał stary oklepując krowę, jeno że nikto nie zważał na niego. Żydzi rozpoczęli zajadłe targi, Antek też stał twardo przy swoim, opuścił coś niecoś, ale niewiela, bo po prawdzie krowa była dużo warta, i żeby tak na zwiesnę i gospodarzowi sprzedać, dostałby pięćdziesiąt rubli jak nic. Ale gdzie mus pogania, tam bieda za orczyki ciągnie – Żydy dobrze o tym wiedziały i chocia wrzeszczeli coraz głośniej i coraz zapalczywiej bili w Antkową dłoń na zgodę, przyrzucali mało wiele, najwyżej po pół rubla... Już było tak, że odchodzili zagniewani, już Hanka krowę ciągała z powrotem do zagrody, i nawet Antek się rozsierdził i gotów był sprzedaży poniechać, ale kupcy wrócili i jak zaczęli krzyczeć, handryczyć a przysięgać, że więcej dać nie mogą, a w ręce przebijać i krowę znowu penetrować, tak i stanęła zgoda na czterdziestu rublach i dwóch złotych postronkowego la Bylicy. Wypłacili zaraz na rękę; stary powiódł za nimi krowę do sań, które czekały przed karczmą, Hanka zaś z dziećmi odprowadzała krasulę aż do drogi, a co trochę to ją gładziła po gębuli, to pokładała się na niej, a oderwać się nie mogła od bydlątka ni przyciszyć frasunku i żałości... Jeszcze na drodze przystanęła za nią i pomstować z całej duszy na tych żółtków niechrzczonych! Tylą krowę stracić, to i nie dziwota, że kobiecie zagrała wątroba pomstą. – Jakby kogo z chałupy na mogiłki wywieźli, tak pusto – rzekła z nawrotem i co trochę zaglądała do pustej zagródki, to przez okno patrzała na ścieżkę zdeptaną, poznaczoną łajnem i śladami kopyt, a raz w raz wybuchała płaczem i wyrzekaniem: – Przestałabyś, a to jak to ciele buczy i buczy!– krzyknął Antek siedząc przed rozłożonymi na stole pieniędzmi. – Kogo nie boli, temu wszystko powoli. Nie bolała cię bieda, kiejś krowę zmarnował i Żydom na rzeź wydał! – Hale, ozedrę się pewnie i z lelit ci pieniądze wypuszczę, co? – Jak te ostatnie komorniki ostalim, jak te dziadaki, ani tej kapki mleka, ani pociechy żadnej! Tylem się dorobiła na swojem, tyle! Mój Jezu! Mój Jezu! Drugie zabiegają, jak te woły orzą i jeszcze coś do domu przykupują, a ten ostatnią krowę, com od ojców dostała, sprzedaje...Już chyba ostatnia marnacja przyjdzie, ostatnia! – zawodziła nieprzytomnie. – Rycz, to ci ano ode łba odciągnie, jakeś głupia i wyrozumienia nie masz! Naści pieniądze, popłać, gdzieś winna, kup, coć potrza, a resztę schowaj! – podsunął kupkę pieniędzy, a pięć rubli papierowe schował do pularesu. – Na co ci tyla pieniędzy? – Na co? z kijem tylko nie pójdę. – Gdzie się to wybierasz? – We świat, roboty poszukam, gnił tutaj nie będę! – We świat! Wszędzie psi boso chodzą, wszędzie biednemu wiater w kłęby wieje! Sama to ostanę, co? – podnosiła głos bezwiednie i groźnie się przysuwała do niego, nie zważał na to, przyodział się w kożuch, pasem opasał i za czapką oglądał. – U chłopów robił nie będę, żebym miał skapieć, nie będę! – powiedział. – Organista potrzebuje do młocki!... – Hale, ciarach jeden, ciołek taki, co ino na chórze bekuje a gospodarzom w garście patrzy i żyje tym, co uprosi lebo co wycygani, do takiego na wyrobek nie pójdę... – Kto nie ma chęci, teń wie, jak wykręci! – Nie dogaduj! – wrzasnął ze złością. – Mówię ci co kiedy, naprzykrzam się, a dyć robisz, co chcesz! – Do dworów pójdę – mówił znów spokojnie – o służbie się jakiej przewiem, może od Godów dostanę, choćby na rataja, a pójdę, byle tutaj nie śmierdzieć i krzywdy na oczach nie mieć cięgiem, bo nie zdzierżę... Dość mi tego, dość mi tego ludzkiego politunku i tego patrzenia kiej na parszywego psa!... We świat iść, gdzie oczy poniesą, byle ino z dala... byle ino prędko!... – zaczął krzyczeć i unosić się. Hanka zamarła w przerażeniu i stała bez ruchu; jeszcze go takim nie znała. – Ostaj z Bogiem, za parę dni wrócę. – Antek! – krzyknęła rozpaczliwie. – Czego? – Już z sieni nawrócił. – A to nawet tego słowa dobrego żałujesz... nawet tego... – Cóż to, ceckał się z tobą będę, może jamorował... Nie to mi w głowie! – zatrzasnął drzwi i poszedł. Poświstywał przez zęby, wspierał się kijem i szedł raźno, aż śnieg skrzypiał pod nogami, obejrzał się na chałupę. Hanka stała pod ścianą i zanosiła się od płaczu, a przez drugie okno wyglądała Weronka. – Ścierwa, buczy i buczy! Do tego to rozum ma!... We świat! We świat! – szeptał i rozglądał się dookoła, leciał oczami wskróś przeszroniałych bielizn śnieżnych. Rwała go tęsknota jakaś, parła, rzucała przed się, że z radością myślał o innych wsiach, o ludziach nowych i życiu innym. Niespodzianie mu to przyszło, samo z siebie nań spadło i tak porwało z nagła, jak kiedy wezbrana woda kierz słaby bierze, że ani oprzeć się temu, ni nawrócić. Dola go rzuciła we świat. Jeszcze godzinę temu ani myślał, że pójdzie, ani wiedział! Samo przyszło, ze świata, z wiatrem pewnie nawiała ta chęć i rozżarzyła mu serce niepowstrzymanym pragnieniem ucieczki. Wyrobek, nie wyrobek, byle ino stąd iść... Hej! Uleciałby jako ten ptak, we wszystek świat niósłby się, na bory, na te nieobjęte ziemice... Juści, co mu tu kapieć, czego doczekiwać? Już go te wspominki przeżarły, że dusza na wiór wyschła, a co mu z tego?... Ksiądz jest prawy, dobrze mu wyłożył, że w sądzie z ojcem nie wygra; a jeszcze sporo grosza dołoży. A z pomstą poczeka w sposobniejszy czas, w sposobniejszy; jeszcze takiego nie ma, któremu by darował krzywdy... A teraz ino iść przed się, gdzie bądź, byle z daleka od Lipiec... – Gdzie by najpierwej?.. Stanął na skręcie w topolową drogę i nieco wahająco rozglądał się po zgubionych w omgleniu polach, zimno go przejęło, że zęby mu szczękały i trząsł się we środku. – Przez wieś i drogą za młynem pójdę... – zdecydował prędko i skręcił do wsi; nie uszedł jeszcze i pół staja, gdy usunąć się musiał w bok pod topole – środkiem drogi, wprost na niego waliły jakieś sanie w kłębach kurzawy, a ostro i z dzwonieniem. Jechał Boryna z Jagusią, sam powoził, konie rwały z kopyta podrywając sankowe pudełko kiej piórkiem, a stary jeszcze podcinał batem, przynaglał i coś ze śmiechem powiadał. Jaguś też w głos mówiła, urwała naraz spostrzegłszy Antka, wpili się oczami w siebie na mgnienie, na ten jeden błysk i roznieśli w dwie strony, sanki przesunęły się wnet i utonęły w kurzawie, ale Antek z miejsca się nie ruszył, skamieniał zgoła, jeno patrzył za nimi... wychylali się czasem ze śnieżycy, to zaczerwieniły się Jagusine wełniaki, to dzwonki mocniej zajęczały, i ginęli, przepadali, jakby wskróś tej bielizny pędzili...pod dachem oszroniałych gałęzi, co splątane jakby sklepienie czyniły, jakoby ducht przebity w śniegach, a podstemplowany czarniawymi pniami topoli, które stały z obu stron drogi i, pochylone, przyginały się niby w ciężkim, utrudzającym chodzie pod wzgórze... Patrzył wciąż w jej oczy, stały przed nim, skrzyły się w śniegach kiej te lnowe kwiatki, na drodze wyrastały wszędzie, a patrzyły zestrachane i żałosne, zdumione a radosne zarazem, przejmujące i żywym ogniem rozbłysłe. Przygasła mu dusza, omgliła się, jakby te szrony przysypały go doć dna i na wskroś przejęły, że ino te modre oczy same jedne w nim jaśniały. Zwiesił głowę i powlókł się wolno, odwracał się raz i drugi, ale już nic nie było widać pod topolami, czasem jeno dzwonek zajęknął w oddali i kurzawa zamajaczyła. Zapomniał o wszystkim, jakby z nagła duszę zgubił, pamięć go odeszła, oglądał się bezradnie, nie wiedzący, co począć... gdzie iść... co się stało? – jakby w sen na jawie się pogrążył i ocknąć nie mógł. Prawie nie wiedzący nawrócił do karczmy wymijając parę sań zapełnionych ludźmi, ale choć pilnie patrzył, nie rozeznał nikogo. – Gdzie taką hurmą walą? – spytał Jankla stojącego na progu. – Do sądu. Sprawa z dworem o krowy, o pobicie pastuchów, wiecie! Ze świadkami jadą, a Boryna pojechał przodem. – Wygrają to? – Po co mają przegrać! Dziedzica z Woli skarżą, sądzi dziedzic z Rudki, to i dlaczego ma dziedzic przegrać? A ludzie się przejadą, drogi przetrą, zabawią się – w mieście też potrzebują nasi utargować. Wszyscy po trochu wygrają, wszyscy. Antek nie słuchał przekpiwań, kazał dać okowitki, wsparł się o szynkwas i stał tak zapatrzony przed się, nieprzytomny prawie, z dobrą godzinę, nie tknąwszy nawet kieliszka. – Wam coś jest? – I... co by zaś miało być... – puśćcie do alkierza. – Nie można, tam siedzą kupcy, wielkie kupcy, oni drugą porębę kupili od dziedzica, tę na Wilczych Dołach, to potrzebują spokojności, może nawet i śpią. – A to parchów za brody powyciągam i na śnieg wyciepnę! – krzyknął i rzucił się zapamiętale ku alkierzowi, ale od drzwi zawrócił, zabrał butelkę i wcisnął się za stół, w najciemniejszy kąt. Pusto było w karczmie i cicho, tyla co tam Żydy coś zakrzyczały po swojemu, że Jankiel biegł do nich, albo ktoś wszedł na kieliszek, wypił i wynosił się. Dzień się już przetaczał na drugą stronę, a i mróz brać musiał, bo skrzypiały płozy sań na śniegu i chłód wiał po karczmie, Antek zaś siedział, popijał z wolna, niby to medytował, a zgoła nie wiedział, co się działo w nim i dookoła. Pił kwaterkę po kwaterce, a te oczy wciąż modrzały przed nim, tak blisko były, tak blisko, że je powiekami prawie dotykał; wypił trzecią... jaśniały wciąż, jeno się jęły kołować, chwiać i po karczmie nosić jako te światła. Mróz go przeszedł ze strachu, zerwał się na nogi, trzasnął butelką o stół, że w kawałki się rozprysnęła, i szedł ku drzwiom. – Zapłaćcie! – krzyczał Jankiel zabiegając mu drogę – zapłaćcie, ja wam borgować nie będę... – Z drogi, psiakrew, Żydzie, bo cię zakatrupię! – wrzasnął z taką mocą, że Żyd zbladł i spiesznie się usunął. Antek ino gruchnął w drzwi i wybiegł. Kategoria:Chłopi